1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet comprising a cap body, a shield plate formed of a synthetic resin having elasticity and supported on both sidewalls of the cap body so as to open or close a window defined in a front of the cap body, and an edge member provided on a cap body at an edge of the window for closely contacting with an inner surface of the shield plate in a closing position thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a helmet of the above type, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 1-87123 (87123/89).
When a wearer of a helmet is travelling on a motorcycle in a state that a shield plate is in a closing position thereof, the plate may be vibrated or driven by a travelling wind blowing from below the shield plate and be turned in an opening direction thereof. In the conventional helmet, an enlarged portion is formed at a side edge of the shield plate, and a clamping member having an engaging projection to be engaged with the enlarged portion is secured to an outer surface of a cap body. Thus, the side edge of the shield plate is clamped between the clamping member and the cap body while engaging the engaging projection with the enlarged portion of the shield plate in the closing position to prevent the shield plate from being driven by the travelling wind and turned in the opening direction. However, according to such construction, it is necessary to fixedly arrange the clamping member on the outer surface of the cap body, resulting in increase in number of components and deterioration in an external appearance.